Je Cours
by LadyAliceRiddleSnape
Summary: Un petit OS Song-fic que j'ai fait il y a quelques temps. C'est l'histoire de Severus... A chaque fois que j'écoute cette chanson je pense toujours à lui ! :'(


**Je cours**

Auteur : Moâ

Disclaimer : Perso à… J.K. Rowling et La chanson appartient à Kyo !

Laissez-moi passer, je ne vous supplierez pas, mais laissez-moi tranquille merde ! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait, je n'ai pas d'amis, la seule que j'ai eu je l'ai perdu à cause d'une connerie que j'ai fait et que je regrette encore ! Je ne peux même pas être tranquille en cours, laissez-moi ! Voilà, maintenant c'est la pause, mais il faudra encore que je cours pour que j'échappe à eux, les maraudeurs, ou alors, encore accuser les coups sans rien dire devant tout le monde, elle ne pourra même plus m'aider, je l'ai tellement blesser.

_Faites-moi de la place juste un peu de place pour ne pas qu'on m'efface_

_Je n'ai pas trop d'amis_

_Regarder en classe c'est pas l'extase j'ai beaucoup d'espace je suis seul_

_Et personne à qui le dire_

_C'est pas le pire quand la pause arrive je ne suis pas tranquille il faut que je m'éclipse _

_Ou alors_

_Accuser les coups_

_Ou dehors_

Mais moi je veux m'échapper d'eux, je ne leur ai rien fait, mais eux si, alors il fuat que je cours, encore pour leurs échapper, et je cours, encore, et je cours…

_Il faudra que je cours_

_Tous les jours_

_Faudra-t-il que je cours_

_Jusqu'au bout _

Maintenant, stop ! Je veux que ça s'arrête, Lucius m'a fait une proposition que je ne peux pas refuser, il faut que j'accepte, je construirais mon futur avec ça, Lucius m'a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous aidera, je le crois, il pourra m'aider à construire mon futur, en me vengeant d'eux, j'aurais ensuite une vie moins dure, c'est pas gagné, mais j'y arriverais, et Ma belle Lily reviendra vers moi…

_Je n'ai plus de souffle je veux que l'on m'écoute_

_Plus de doutes_

_Pour m'en sortir je dois tenir et construire mon futur_

_Partir à la conquête d'une vie moins dure_

_Sur que c'est pas gagné mais j'assure mes arrières_

_Pour connaître l'amour et le monde_

Ques-ce que j'ai fait ?! Maintenant, la marque des ténèbres est tatoué, flamboyante sur mon bras gauche, je viens de me rendre compte de mon erreur, mais c'est trop tard, il faudra encore que je cours, est-ce que ma vie se résumeras à ça ? Courir, tous les jours, Courir, encore et encore, Courir…

_Il faudra que je cours_

_Tous les jours_

_Faudra-t-il que je cours_

_Jusqu'au bout _

_Pour connaître le monde et l'amour_

_Il faudra que je cours_

_Tous les jours _

Il faut que je m'arrête, stop j'en peux plus de cette vie, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je viens de rapporter au Seigneur des Ténèbres la prophétie, et maintenant il croit que c'est le fils de Ma belle Lys, non, il faut que ça s'arrête, mais je cours, encore, je veux m'arrêter ! Albus, aidez-moi, je vous en supplie, aidez-moi, je veux m'arrêter, je n'y arrive plus, il faut que je m'arrête…

_Je voudrais m'arrêter_

_Je peux plus respirer dans ce monde parmi vous (x4)_

Je cours, encore et toujours, je ne peux pas m'arrêter, je cours, le fils de Ma belle Lily a réussi à mettre en échec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il vas revenir, je le sens, et eux aussi, mon dieu, Ma belle Lys est mort à cause de ce gamin, POUR ce gamin et POUR son satané mari, même si lui aussi est mort, je hais ce Harry-maudit-Potter, Le –Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, encore un avec la grosse tête, il faudra encore que je cours, apparemment il a les yeux de Ma belle Lily, il faudra que Je cours, tous les jours, comme avec son père avant, j'ai peur, mais je ne peux 'l'avouer, je vais encore courir tous les jours…

_Il faudra que je cours_

_Tous les jours_

_Faudra-t-il que je cours_

_Jusqu'au bout _

_Pour connaître le monde et l'amour_

_Il faudra que je cours_

_Tous les jours _

16 ans on passer, il a la grosse tête comme son père, aucun respect pour le règlement, je hais ce gamin comme je l'aime, pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il me regarde dans les yeux, avec ses yeux là, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas d'autre pair de yeux que ceux de Ma belle Lys ?! Satané gosse ! Mettre en échec le Seigneur des Ténèbres à 11 ans, puis à 12, puis à 14, puis à 15, puis à 16, et maintenant, c'est la bataille finale, qu'est-ce qu'il vas se passer, ah oui ! Il vas devoir mourir comme un cochon qu'on emmène à l'abattoir comme Albus m'as dit avant de me dire que je devais le tuer, à cause de lui, on me prend pour un traitre, je n'ai fait que vous aidez merde !

_Faites-moi de la place juste un peu de place pour ne pas qu'on m'efface (x2)_

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?! Je ne peux plus respirer ! Je ne vois qu'une paire d'yeux, les yeux de Lily ! Je sens que je pleure, je dis qu'il faut qu'il prenne les larmes où il y a des souvenir, c'est moi qui dit ça ? Je ne me sens plus, j'ai mal, faites-moi de la place, s'il vous plait, j'ai mal, je vous ai sauver la vie, enfin presque, j'ai essayé, il y en a où j'ai raté, mais d'autres j'ai réussi, oh ! Ma belle Lys ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, je t'aime ! Laissez-moi un peu de place, j'arrive, j'ai de moins en moins mal, je pars, mais je vois encore la paire d'yeux vert qui me regardent, si expressif ! Oh ! Lily, si tu savais…

_Faites-moi de la place_


End file.
